1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to firearms and, more particularly, to a safety system to prevent inadvertent forward firing pin displacements.
2. Prior Art
Khoury U.S. Pat. No. 4,555,861 discloses a firing pin locking device with a firing pin lock that is moved by activation of the trigger. Swartz U.S. Pat. No. 2,169,084 discloses a firing pin lock with an actuator with a grip safety. Ludwig U.S. Pat. No. 3,724,113 discloses a safety bolt with a pivoted safety lever. Volkmar U.S. Pat. No. 3,830,002 discloses a looking pin for a firing pin. Other U.S. Patents with safety devices include U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,972,763; 2,846,925; 3,633,303; 3,903,631; 3,979,850; 4,021,955; 4,306,487; 4,312,263; 4,744,166; 4,768,302; and 4,916,843.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved safety device for a firearm.